Revenge of the Wannabes
by Rinette34
Summary: Massie kicks Alicia out,and everything goes wrong 4 her.Alicia steals D&K,and every1 likes Alicia!It's time 2 get some serious revenge! With tears and cat-fights of course!


**This is my version of Revenge of the Wannabes, but Alicia never cheated, only got a modeling job, and Josh is in this.**

Revenge of the Wannabes

My Version

October 5,

Massie Block held her head high as she walked down OCD's hall. No Alicia was going to ruin her social life ever again. Now that Alicia was officially out, Kuh-Laire was IN. Massie giggled when she saw Alicia walk by with Strawberry and Kori. "Wow, Alicia," she laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "Aiming low now aren't you?" To her surprise, Alicia didn't even look at her. She looked gorgeous in a red cashmere sweater dress, black skinny Humanity Jeans, tall Jimmy Choo stilettos, and her glossy hair was Japanese permed. "Massie? I thought we weren't speaking?" Alicia said, innocently widening her eyes. "BTW, I think you should hear this."

"_Alicia, Dylan and I want to join your forces," Kristen whispered. "I don't really care about Massie, and I'm only using her to milk my popularity."_

Massie gasped, as her amber eyes seared the cam recorder. "Those backstabbers," she hissed, while Alicia laughed. "Maybe Becca and Liz were right," she mused, walking away. "You are slipping!"

Massie stopped, and watched her ex-best friend walk away. Alicia was right. She was slipping.

OCD-Synchronized Swimming Elective (SSE)

Alicia pulled her wet hair into a ponytail, and turned to her beta, Kristen. "Who came up with the SSE?" she whined, while Dylan stared at herself in the floor length mirror.

"Principal Bird," Dylan cackled, and Alicia smiled. "Whoa. There's the teen dream!"

Dylan craned her neck. "Zac Efron?" she joked, slapping Alicia's thigh. Kristen let out a phlegmy laugh. "Hi, Alicia. Dylan, Kristen," Derrick said, approaching them.

**A/N-Derrick and Josh and Cam have a crush on Alicia, but Alicia hurts Cam later, and he gives up. And, the boys go to OCD,**

Alicia looked up at the boys. "Oh, hey," she mumbled, kicking Kristen in the ankle. Kristen kicked back, and cocked her head at Kemp. "Hi, Kemp," she said smoothly, scorching him with her navy eyes. Alicia and Dylan giggled, and glanced at each other. Josh rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Alicia, I wanted to ask you something," he said. Derrick and Cam each punched him on his shoulder. "Ow!" he yelped, raising his black eyebrows at them. Alicia stood up, and glared at him. "Would you puh-leaze get to the point, Josh?" she asked. "Alicia, will you go out with me?" he asked nervously. Alicia gasped, and glanced at her friends, who were whispering, already ready with gossip. "Um, funny, I was going to ask Alicia the same thing," Derrick and Cam said in unison. Alicia felt sick to her stomach. "Um, wow. Um, um…" Alicia faltered. They were all equally cute, but man. Kristen stood up. "Leesh, I say you pick the guy who's been the nicest," she suggested, obviously actually thinking she was somehow helping.

Derrick frowned. "Well, I like Alicia…because she's funny and cute," he finished. Josh and Cam rolled their eyes. "Ok, Derrick, I pick you," Alicia said smiling.

Janitors Closet

3:00 P.M.

Alicia crouched down in the janitors' closet, listening to see if Derrick would say anything about her. She heard him say, "Alicia's hot, but I don't like her for her." Alicia pressed her hand against her mouth. "I'm using her to make Dylan jealous, because I like her for her," he said to his friends. That was when Alicia decided to come out. "Oh, really, Harrington," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "Good thing I recorded that tid-bit," she smirked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Derrick, Josh, and Cam were speechless. "Alicia, I'm sp sorry." Derrick pleaded, reaching for her arm. "Oh, leave me alone, you player," she cried harder. "You were using me all along? This is exactly why I'm always single."

"Why?" the boys asked at the exact same time.

"Because guys never like me for me."

Alicia turned away, and marched away from the boys, hating them less than she had ever hated Massie.


End file.
